I Never Thought This Would Happen
by YourExLover
Summary: UPDATED TODAY! 9/19!
1. Chapter 1

I'm a big fan of Gwuncan! But this is something I'm just trying. Just tell me if I should give it a shot. It's a Gott fanfic. I was wondering if you can review your answer to if I should or should not. So yeah if you do then I will. If you do not then I wont.


	2. Chapter 1 The first

So this is the first chapter! I will try to make this work! P.S I am not a fan of Duncney. So... but there will be Duncney in here. Cuz this is a Gott fanfic. This is my first time and I would love it if someone else gave it a try!

G

He broke my heart and I never thought this would happen. I thought we were perfect. I guess I was wrong. Duncan Carter broke me. We are now going to Westwood High. The TD gang _somehow _ended up going to the school with a _scholarship. _I think this is Chris's doing. So in the end of World Tour we were still going strong. Friday... He dumped me for her. Who? You guessed it. Our _Not so Lovable _CIT. Rumors surrounded me. Following me everywhere I go. I'm still famous... yeah... but the break up meant interviews. Like this one...

* * *

FLASHBACK... Friday...

* * *

"Duncan! Gwen! Do you still have feelings for each other, truthfully?" A reporter asked. Me and Duncan were side by side frowning. "Truthfully?" I asked. The reporter nodded. "Truthfully... yes." I revealed. The crowd gasped and wrote this stuff down. "Truthfully... no. Duncan's don't have feelings." Duncan scoffed. The next day the newspapers had this on the heading.

_Canada's Power Couple Breaks Up!_

_Gwen Marie Hale reveals to the world that YES She still does have feelings for the town bad boy!  
Duncan Carter says he does not and will NEVER have feelings for Gwen EVER!  
Everyone's favorite couple no longer! Review your actions towards this!  
Also revealed... Duncan left her for Courtney Green!  
"I have won! Duncan would never leave me. I knew it all along. It just goes to show that Gwen should STAY a loner."  
Says Courtney.  
_

_Comments:_

_Sally Tray: What? Why? I hate this! You stink!_

_Yvonne Crusoe: Ha! Take that gothy!_

_Renae Rivera: What is wrong with you Yvonne? Gwen is like, the best ever! GO GWUNCAN!_

_Dawn Fair: What has happened. I feel so bad for Gwen. She did not deserve this. It was  
actually Duncan's fault for kissing her on the plane. Then again. And again. It is simply his fault!_

_Heather Yang: Dawn? As in TD Dawn? Huh. Who knew you survived._

_LeShawna Ray: Ooh! That skinny little white punk is gonna get it!_

_Giana Ferson: You bet he is!_

_Teresa Olta: DIE! DIE! DUNCAN! DIE!_

* * *

I hate you! That was the day my life changed. Majority of the school felt bad for me. 30% were happy Duncan broke it off. Now... it's Monday. "Hey Gwen." Bridgette said. I smiled faintly and waved. "I'm sorry for what happened between you and-" "Don't even bring it up." I said cutting Bridgette off in mid-sentence. Bridgette and I walked in through the front doors of the school. When we did the school gasped. The 30% percent laughed at me. The 70% tried to comfort me. It seemed that the whole world knew about the breakup. Including Chris and Chef. Because they did. "Gwen! I'm sorry." Zoe said. You see... I made friends with the girls of TDROTI except Staci. Let's face it. She's terribly annoying. Heather and Courtney were same old same old. Bridgette, Zoe, Dawn and I walked down the hall. Then we saw the two. Courtney and Duncan were making out in the middle of the hallway. The school ooed. I pushed the two out of my way and they hit their backs into the fountain. The school laughed. I did too. We headed to the doors on the other side of school that led to campus in the BACK. "Strait with people my ass." I mumbled remembering when Lindsay stood up to Heather. Duncan had said. "Hey! At least I'm strait with people." Well Duncan... strait with PEOPLE MY FUCKING ASS! When we got out we went to our usual table and I slammed my head onto it. "You ok girl?" LeShawna asked. I shook my head. I'm broken. Not the same. I need him! "I need him." I mumbled. "You will find someone else one day Gwen." Dawn said. "Totally!" Katie said from nowhere. She wasn't in the group. She just likes gossip. You want gossip. Were your people. I sighed. Stupid Duncan. "Hey." Scott said heading this way. I lifted my head up a bit. Then I slammed it back down. "What's wrong with gothica?" Scott asked. Heather popped out from nowhere and slammed a newspaper in his face. Scott read it and his face softened. ( The Paper poked his eye ). "Oh. That stings." Scott said. "Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious." I groaned. "Hey! Just tryin ta help." Scott said. I punched himin the arm playfully. The bell rang and we went inside. First was PE. Ah... Physical Education... I HATE YOU! I had it with Duncan and Courtney. Bleck! At least I had it with Scott, Dawn, Jo, Noah and Heather... Heather and I liked working together so were friends. Ish. We only worked together when we needed it.

My Team...

Heather

Dawn

Jo

Alejandro

Noah

Me.

Team STUPID LOSERS!

Duncan (DIE!)

Courtney (Who's the boyfriend stealer now!)

Yvonne Crusoe (She goes here. SCREW YOU!)

Staci

Sadie

Harold

* * *

Alejandro served the ball. It went to Yvonne. Yvonne cackled Izzy style and bumped the ball. Then she spiked it at me. I bumped that and I spiked it at Duncan. It hit him in the stomach. I laughed. "DUNKIE!" Courtney screeched. "Fuck this." Duncan mumbled. "POINT 1 TEAM 1!" The coach yelled. Duncan served the ball and it went to Heather. Bad move. Heather bumped it and Jo spiked it. It hit Courtney in the stomach. "POINT!" Courtney groaned. Duncan rushed to her and glared at us. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes at me. ASS! In the end we had won. Like always. We headed to Art. My favorite class. It was Zoe, DJ, Geoff, Teresa and I. We headed to art. We put our stuff down and then I found a note. It read:

_I know you had a hard time. I'm sorry this happened  
I know I'm not the guy who apologizes but I really do feel bad.  
Meet me at the park at nine.  
A friend.  
_

* * *

I had no idea who it was from. I had 1 idea though. I think it was from Jerk face himself but we'll have to see.


	3. Chapter 3 A little more heartbreak

I went to the park. It was across from the school. It was dark. I headed to the swing set where someone was sitting. I couldn't really make out the figure. Then I saw who it was. Scott. I walked up to him. "Scott?" I said. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey." He said. I replied. "Hey." I took a seat beside him.  
"Sorry about the break up." He said. My head snapped and turned to him. "*GASP* Who are you and where is the real Scott?" I asked. Scott frowned.  
"Hey I'm just tryin ta be nice." Scott said. "Scott? Nice? What has happened to this world!" I said completely flabbergasted. Scott rolled his eyes and got up. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and we headed back. "Well well well. The two love birds are done chatting." Jo said stepping out from the shadows. I blushed. "We were just talking." I explained. Of course Jo didn't buy it. She just rolled her eyes. "Boo hoo." She said. "Jo." I said in a warning tone. Jo laughed. "What? Little gothy wothy think I'm scareda her?" Jo said in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes. Yeah.. she's my friend. We joked all the time. But never like this. She thought something was going on with me and him. But there really was none. He just felt bad about the breakup. And he NEVER feels bad. Scott's do NOT feel bad. Scott and Dawn were enemies. NOT Lovers. Dawn was dating Silent Treatment anyway. Yeah he was nice but I just called him silent treatment like everyone else, except Dawn of course. I stuck out my tongue at Jo. She rolled her eyes at me. We forgot Scott was standing there. I turned and flashed a smile at him. He rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out again and headed inside.

* * *

S

"So Scott... you and miss gothie. In what world will that happen?" Jo asked me. "No world. I just said that I was sorry for the breakup. That doesn't mean nothing." I said. "Fine." Jo said and stomped inside. Fine? Since when does Jo back off of stuff? Eh who cares? 'Least she left me alone. I headed home.

* * *

G

I went to my house and went into my room not even bothering to have dinner. I jumped onto my bed and put my face into my pillow. Then I shrieked like a banshee.

(A female spirit)

Why did I still have to love him? Why did he have to hurt me? I don't want to bring this up... but here is our... breakup.

* * *

FLASHBACK...

* * *

I got my phone and answered the call. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Gwen can you come over and meet me at the park? It's important." Duncan said from the other side. "Sure!" I said and hung up. I got dressed and headed to the park. Duncan was sitting on the swing looking down. "What's up?" I asked and took a seat by him. He lifted hid head and looked at me. No sign of a smile on his face. I frowned. Something bad was about to happen. "Gwen... I'm breaking up with you." Duncan said and looked down. "Wha-what?" I stuttered. This couldn't be happening. No. Not ever. I thought we were forever. I remember the words he spoke to me. The promise ring he gave me. I got up and pulled off the promise ring. With that ring he said. "Gwen. We'll be together forever. Were inseparable." He had said. I put the promise ring in Duncan's hands. I turned on my heel and started to run. Tears were blurring my vision. "Gwen! Don't take this to hard!" Duncan called after me but I didn't listen.

* * *

The memory brought me to tears. I looked at my ring less finger. I wish I still had it. Then I remembered where Duncan put it. Our place. Where our memories were. Yes it was dark yes there were criminals but yes I WANTED THAT RING. I ran out the door. I knew that this was ridiculous but it meant a lot to me. Tell me. If you loved a guy so much and you broke up... wouldn't you want something special that showed the love you guys once had? I do. When I got to the park I went to the tree. I could still see the carving of our names on there. Thing is... the tree was a very expensive prop donated by Chris himself. A 'gift' for making him 'famous'. I climbed the tree and sat at the base part whatever. The top though. There was a little compartment there. I had a key for it. So did... him. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and pulled it off. I put in the key and the compartment opened. I saw pictures of us. It made me burn in the inside to see those photos. I quickly shoved, carefully, those photos aside and found the ring.

(If you wanna know what it looks like see cover photo.)

I grabbed it and placed it on my finger. It glinted in the moonlight. Only then did I notice I was completely palpable. Even in the dark. 3 figures inched towards me. I closed the compartment and locked it. I jumped out of the tree. The figures were 7 ft away. "Whatcha got there sweetheart?" The leader asked. I immediately knew who it was. Duncan. "What do you want!" I yelled. Duncan laughed. "To know what you have there." Duncan said. I hid my hand behind my back. I didn't want him to see it. "Sweetheart. You don't have to hide it." Duncan said. I sighed. It was true. I didn't he was gonna find out anyway. I got my hand from behind my back. He took my hand and put it in his. I was shocked. Literally. There were sparks. Too bad he didn't feel the same. "Aw. Too bad it's fake." He said. I gasped. "Yeah sweetheart. It's fake." Duncan said. My heart shattered and now I know... it couldn't be fixed.


End file.
